Miralynn
Miralynn is a rather decrepit user at age 20. She is from Poland, and joined on November 14, 2010. She currently has over 3000 posts and has made a questionable-yet-interesting impression on the community. Posting style She tends to post ideas without euphemizing them. For example: "You all sound like you're posting on crack." For this reason, some find her posts offensive. However, no SporeMasters have ever scolded her for this behavior. She also makes the occasional post in Polish, often to confuse and mess with people's heads. Famous actions Miralynn has a couple of claims to fame behind her. Creation quality Many have called her creations (shared under the account Mantis12180) "excellent", "beautiful", and "stunning for a n00b". However, she still claims that better creations exist. More recently, several of them got onto MPN pages, typically closer to pages 7 and 8 than 1 and 2. The Vehiculists' Club After Serious Noise Shipyards died for the first time, the Sporum was in need of a vehicle sharing thread. Miralynn launched this thread herself. It has seen mild success, with over 10 members and a lot of vehicles. If you submit a ship, boat, or car, and are a member, you get points on the creation. As your points build up, you can buy prizes with them, like a comment, subscription, etc. However, her laziness killed it. It is still semi-active, and commonly updated and revised nowadays. A scandal... and a ban It was revealed that the "untouchable" STUPIDOO was Miralynn's American cousin. This brought controversy to her and the Sporum, but Miralynn pointed out that it was not against guidelines to be related to a spammer and SporeMasters instructed everyone to cut the alt accusations. Miralynn was banned by SporeMasterSlime for a thread made by _K0KE_. The thread demonstrated that one of Miralynn's old sigs had been shared on STUPIDOO's old ImageShack account. No one cared, except of course Slime, who banned Miralynn for being "a STUPIDOO alt". This was not the first time a Sporumer was banned because of an accusation of being a STUPIDOO alt; Emotionist - and possibly Michulai as well - were banned for such accusations as well (but SMs now claim they have never been banned).﻿ However, Miralynn was only banned for a week (stopped halfway through from SM's unban), and promptly returned to the Sporum upon realizing she had been unbanned. _K0KE_ later apologized for his actions, but then STUPIDOO began the December Spam Attack...so it was already too late. The account Truths, used only to create an "unban Miralynn petition" in the Spore General Discussion subforum, was revealed to be an alternate of Miralynn's after sporemasterblackbird pointed out that the petition was unnecessary since Miralynn had already been unbanned. A Holy Act Once upon a time, a very annoying user named STUPIDOO came online (details above). Being his cousin, Miralynn contacted his parents and STUPIDOO is gone for good. Or, at least, she claims to have done this. Some suspected alts of STUPIDOO are still lurking around. But on May 6th, 2011, STUPIDOO came online announcing his departure and how he won't be on Spore anymore. These posts were actually civil; and he actually apologized for his actions. But, celebrated Miralynn's act anyway, and as part of this celebration, we deleted his Wiki article that was simply feeding him! Yay! We also deleted any page that directly concerned him! If you post about him, you vill be SHOT (or be beaten with coconuts)!!!! Time with the AoS The Art of Spore Forum, created by ghostofillusion, proved to be rather popular. Miralynn, joining as Goddess_thy_Cluff, was a normal-ish poster who pretended to quit, after being "harassed" by a mod. However, now she's back, but posts very rarely. Likelihood of being Emotionist Miralynn is probably the same person as Emotionist. Emotionist's forum, known as the Alternate Sporum, has transformed into some kind of abomination having to do with Barbies. The new "Barbie Spore Forum" has an administrator account known as "Goddess_Thy_Admin" and a fractal background such as the kinds that Miralynn - and Emotionist before her - was known for. The "Barbie Spore Forum" can be found here: http://altsporum.team-talk.net/ In addition, Miralynn's posting style has been similar to Emotionist's since the very beginning, and several users have mentioned that they believe Miralynn and Emotionist to be one and the same person for this reason. It seems highly unlikely that Miralynn and Emotionist are different people at this point in time. Miralynn also has a mysterious and little known alt named "Emotionology", who only made a single post. Discovery as a Creator Miralynn has made a a tad over 100 creations, and all of them are considered excellent by most users. All of her adventures are in Remypas' Worthy Missions (with the exception of a p ending review) and one was nominated for a Sposcar. On top of this, her subscriber count jumped from 8 to over 20 within a month, Could Miralynn be the next galactic power? Fractals Crystalsigniture.png|Current fractal signature. ColorShopping.jpg|Second fractal signature. Crownjewelrealbc.jpg|Original fractal signature. Miralynn has also created fractal art. Most usually this is in her signature, but has made posts on other forums regarding them. Typically the images are too large to include on the Sporum. Time on the ECF Miralynn has also made herself a name on the ECF. She is mostly known for being in the chatbox, but has a few posts. Today Today, Mantis12180 can still be found creating some artwork and (rarely) an adventure. S/he has disappeared from the Sporum after leaving abruptly in April 2012 following a series of arguments with Sporemasterblackbird and Warmslime. In actual Spore, however, Mantis12180 has shared creations as recently as mid July 2013. Category:Sporum members Category:Psykick Sporumers